How Many Will it Take?
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: It's a right-of-passage to get your younger sibling drunk. But how many will it take to tip Donnie. And are his brothers really prepared for the consequences. Insanity insures. / Rated T for drinking and some swearing - (Guest Reviews are under moderation and will be "Automatically" deleted)


This story takes place in the 2003 series; the turtles are about 22-23 _ish_. It doesn't have anything to do with my other stories; just a funny little one-shot I had on my computer for a while now. I thought it might be cool to post it as a; 'Saint Patrick's Day special.'

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any other shows/movies/comics/action figures/Exc. that might be mentioned do not belong to me; only this story and the idea are mine.

* * *

_How Many Will It Take?_

Leonardo waltzed into the kitchen at exactly 2:00 p.m. to prepare his and Master Splinter's morning tea before continuing his morning ritual and conducting morning training. However he was quite surprised to find his red-banded brother spiraled rather unceremoniously at the kitchen table; somehow managing to be both sitting and lying in his chair.

This gave Leo pause as he proceeded to analyze his surroundings a little more closely until he was certain that the world was indeed not coming to an end and turned back to raised an eye-ridge at the brother who had single-handedly given whole new meaning to the phrase '_Nocturnal_.'

For Raph to posses the wherewithal to accomplice such takes as walking or talking at such an un-godly hour bordered on the paranormal. But proof that his brother was actually alive came in the form of moans and groans of protest.

Quickly deciding that a lecture was not likely to be acknowledged at the moment; Leo continued on his way to the stove where he prepared water for boil with great practice and by the time the tea was ready he could hear his youngest brother's nonstop talking from the direction of the den; which was closely accompanied by said sibling and his current _victim_ entering the kitchen.

"Come on Donnie please. Please, please, _pleeeeease_." Donatello winced as Mikey's voice reached an octave that would have made bats plummet from the sky in agony and proceeded to rub at his no-doubt quickly forming migraine.

"I _demanded_ that someone in a position of authority order Mikey to _Shut Up_!" Donnie commanded with an air of great in defiance.

"Are you even listening to me?" Michelangelo protested; putting his face right up next to Donnie's as if his answers were there in the fine print, but the purple clad turtle simply scoffed before reaching up to push him away; thus sending the turtle careening across the room where he landed in a rather un-ninja like pile; complete with crashing sound effects and an groaned 'Ow.'

Donnie then continued across the kitchen to his coffee machine with a pleased smirk plastered on his face, obviously content with his new-found silence and after pouring himself a hugecup of liquid happiness; he expertly maneuvered Raph's arms out of his way with one hand so he could sit at the table.

The next hour passed in relative silence; in which Mikey made himself a bowl of frosted flakes, Leo delivered Master Splinter's tea, Donnie read the newspaper and Raph continued his impersonation of zombie of the year.

When Leo returned from his meditation with their father; Raphael seemed to finally be returning to the land of the living; though was obviously none too happy about it and made it his personal goal to inform his family.

"You gonna live bro?" Donnie acknowledged of his slightly older brother's agony; causing said turtle to glare at him as if it were all his fault.

"Just shut up and find me somethin' for this headache!" Raph ordered; rubbing at his eyes with both hands.

"How about a _stick_ to pry the monkey off your back?" Donnie offered; rising from his seat to stride over to the medicine cabinet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull yur spine out through yur nose and beat ya with it!" Raph proclaimed; glaring accusingly at Leo when his brother tried to comment but was stopped by Mikey who wanted to hear the rest.

"Well for 1; it was _your _idea to go to that club." Donnie stated un-offended as he filled a glass with water and returned to his brother. "2; I didn't _make _you drink more then _half_ your weight in alcohol." He continued as he wrapped Raph's hand around the glass himself to ensure that his brother had a proper grip. "And 3; I didn't _ask_ you to get into a fight."

"And I suppose I just _imagined_ the grin on yur face while I was getting' my shell handed ta me." Raph growled around his water as Donatello counted out some Advil into his other hand.

Donnie seemed to think about that for a minute before stating rather bluntly. "No; that was real." Raph looked like he was about to blow a gasket but Leo beat him to it.

"Hold on!" He ordered in his 'leader voice;' getting everyone's attention as he took a second to find the right words. "What the shell is going on?" (Poetry)

Unfortunately nether brother in question had the chance to speak before Mikey burst in a fit of laughter. "I told you he'd be ticked." The youngest turtle declared; earning glares from all corners of the room.

"What's this about a club?" Leo asked accusingly; turning his glare on his red masked brother.

"He deserved it." Raph grumbled as if this explained everything before seeming to realize that; that _wasn't _Leo's question.

"_Who_ deserved _what_?" Leo contended. "What happened?"

"Dude you should a seen it." Mikey declared around his giggles causing the blue-banded ninja to narrow his eyes at him; as he started to get the feeling he'd been left out of something _big_.

"We went ta a club last night, okay?" Raph explained and Leo once again turned his glare on him; but when it became clear that the other turtle was no longer in the mood for an interrogation he turned his attention to Donnie instead.

"He got into a fight with the bouncer." Donnie explained humbly as if he were speaking of the weather.

"_Fight_?" Leo repeated knowing that when they were talking about Raph such words tended to mean much more.

"Dude he was so drunk he couldn't even stand up." Mikey explained before he was consumed with another round of laughter and Raph glared at him once again as if wishing for the power to cause spontaneous combustion.

Concerned; Leo returned his look to Donnie. "We managed to get him out before the police arrived and no one was hurt." The purple clad brother explained. "However he was pretty – what's the word?"

"_Wasted!_" Mikey answered struggling to breathe and laugh at the same time and Leo calmly took a breath before asking

"Were you seen?"

"Of course not!" Raph replied still holding his head miserably.

"_Why_ were you at a club?" Leo asked looking at Donnie again; Raph and Mikey he could understand but _Donatello_. It went without saying that they were already asking him to believe a lot; but to have him accept that sensible Donnie had _willingly _participated in such mischief bordered on psychosis.

"Oh believe me it was _not _my choice." Donnie said lifting his hands momentarily in surrender before leaning back in his chair to fold his arms and watch his two other siblings accusingly.

Leo took up a similar stance when both formally indicated brothers seemed to finally acknowledge that they had been 'called-out' and proceeded to look innocent. But unfortunately for them the words innocent, Raph and Mikey in the same sentence was an Oxymoron and only succeeded in further intensifying their guilt.

"We were just trying to get him out of the lab for a while." Mikey explained hurriedly with a plastered grin. "And Raph wanted to –" He started to add before he was quickly forced to shut up when said sibling turned to him with a look that could melt iron.

"Raph wanted to _what_?" Leo asked looking at his slightly younger brother in protest.

"I'd like to know that myself." Donnie commented turning slightly so he was facing their red clad brother as well.

"Like Mikey said; we just wanted ta get him out a the lab." Raph repeated unhelpfully.

"Why are you guys suddenly so concerned about my social life?" Donnie asked looking to Mikey this time who replied with a very painfullooking grin.

"It was _his_ idea!" Mikey spat out suddenly; causing Raph to face-plant into the table.

"What idea?" Leo asked accusingly.

"He wanted to see how many it would take." Mikey answered.

"How many _what_ to do _what_?" Leo proclaimed now totally confused.

"How many _drinks_ to get Donnie _drunk_." Mikey stated innocently.

"Well that explains a lot." Said turtle commented.

"Damn it!" Raph suddenly swore; throwing his hands into the table as his inner thoughts burst through. "Yur 21st birthday was a _bust_ and as yur _older_ brotherI am _entitled_ ta get ya drunk at lease _once _in yur life and – WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" He yelled as Donnie burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're _jealous_." The purple clad turtle stated with a smirk.

"I am _not_." His slightly older brother countered.

"Well then what do _you_ call it?" Credit given Raph did _try_ for a response; but it seemed to get stuck in his throat as he sat there gaping like a fish for 30 seconds.

"According to Casey it's some kind of 'right-of-passage'." Mikey explained as if he had just single-handedly solved world hunger.

"And since _when _did we start listening to _Casey_?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge at him.

"It proves _nothin'_!" Raph yelled suddenly making them all jump.

"So you are jealous." Donnie stated with a smirk.

"I am NOT!" Raph declared getting in Donnie's face; who didn't even so much as flinch.

"Admit it; I kicked your shell in _your _element and I didn't even break a sweat." Donnie quailed now extremely amused.

"I'm warnin' ya bro!" Raph growled through his teeth; clenching and unclenching his hands like he was imagining ringing his brother's neck.

"Well you're right." Donnie admitted suddenly causing the other turtle baring down on him to back-pedal in shock.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"It _doesn't_ prove anything." Donnie explained simply as he took another sip of his coffee. "Alcohol causes a chemical, physical and often times _mental _reaction and it's no secret that the mutagen enhanced my _mental_ capabilities. Obviously this included the ability to _block_ the effects of Alcohol; it doesn't mean I'm not drunk just that it's only _physical_."

"That is _so _unfair." Mikey commented dryly.

"Tell me Donnie; is that just a fancy way of sayin' I'm _stupid_?" Raph proclaimed as he glared at his slightly younger brother in protest.

"You read into this stuff _way_ too much." Donnie stated taking another casual sip of his coffee. "But _yes_." He added with a smirk.

"Donnie!" Leo warned. "I thought you were the _sensible_ turtle?"

"This is a _brother _issue, mater of pride." Donnie explained calmly. "It doesn't count."

"Oh yeah; then let's see if ya can keep count of yur _bruises_." Raphael declared before charging his brother; taking them both to the ground in a chaos of limbs; causing Leo and Mikey quickly snatch up their bowls and glasses as the antics quickly collapsed the table.

"They don't pay me enough for this." Leo groaned in defeat before finishing his tea and stood to take the glass to the sink just as the ruckus claimed his chair; leaving Mikey to just continue eating his breakfast as he watched his brothers in amusement.

While it was uncommon for any household fight to_ include_ Donatello it was not unheard of and usually proved to be very entertaining. But of course everything took a brief pause when Splinter walked into the kitchen to return his own tea-cup.

"Good morning Master Splinter." All four turtles said in unison.

"Good morning my sons." Splinter greeted as if everything was in order; which granted his children the silent consent; causing the two middle brothers to continue their skirmish.

Though fighting amongst themselves was hardly ever smiled upon by their father; the wise rat still understood the great value of _play_.

…

"That's enough!" Leo ordered several minutes later; as he got between his two brothers. Just because this was purely fun didn't mean accidents haven't happened in the past; when one lived in a house full of ninjas certain precautions were to be undertaken.

"If you two have so much energy it should be put to something useful; like morning training." He declared before making his way toward the dojo; followed closely by a chorus of groans.

Mikey proceeded to sulk miserably as he followed their leader and Raph was about to do so as well when Donnie walked up to him.

"All right, you win." He admitted causing his brother looked at him confused.

"I win what?" Raph asked skeptically.

"If this really means _that _much to you; then you have my consent to try _anything _you want to get me drunk." Donnie commented as he quietly dusted himself off; leaving Raph to just stare at him for a minute in total shock.

"What?"

"Just do me a favor and don't let me end me up in the circus." Donnie joked; though he trusted his brothers to keep him out of trouble a good reminder never hurt.

"You're serious?" Raph asked.

"I'm serious." Donnie repeated.

"_Anythin'_?"

"Anything."

"Alright!" Raph agreed with a grin before holding out his hand. "Tonight?" He asked and Donnie took a deep breath; hoping that he wouldn't regret this later as he placed his hand in his brother's and shook on it.

"Tonight."

…

'Tonight' ended up starting when they were finally able to convince Leo that the city wouldn't explode if they didn't patrol it for _one _night and their oldest brother finally conceded when he realized that he was outnumbered three to one, but of course he still made a point of laying down the law in an attempt to ensure his brother's safety and sanity.

Casey ended up meandering into the lair around midnight toting pizzas, enough beer to drown a small colony of camels and a _massive _container of questionable liquid.

"A place called Dan's _guaranties_ that this can get _anyone _drunk." The vigilante proclaimed with pride.

"Sweet!" Mikey declared before snatching the pizzas and rampaged into the kitchen with his spoils.

"Yes let's get this over with." Donnie agreed a little reluctantly.

"You _don't_ have to do this Don." Leo told him seriously as Raph rubbed his hands together with glee as he descended on the beer.

"Yeah I do." Donnie answered watching his slightly older brother for a moment; it had been a long time since he'd seen Raph so happy. But that being said he quickly looked back at his remaining brother and smiled.

"It'll be alright Leo." He assured him before considering one last thing and added. "Just– _don't _let me out of your sight – okay?" He requested nervously and Leo quickly threw his arm around his shell supporting as he led the younger turtle into the living room.

"Deal"

"This party is a _long_ time overdue." Raph stated a few minutes later as he made himself a nest of beer and potato chips on the couch.

"What about Splinter?" Casey asked looking toward the wise rat's room questionably.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Mikey answered coming back into the room with the pies. "And were _men_ now." He added majestically.

"And he trusts us to _act_ like it." Leo finished; giving Raph and Mikey stern looks but they both just shrugged and continued what they were doing as they situated their victim on the couch with a _huge_ glass of insta-drunk on the table in front of him.

"Good Moses; that's a drink." Casey commented with a smirk.

"Shouldn't we start with something _smaller_?" Leo asked with concern.

"Nah!" Raph, Casey and Mikey all answered at once and Leo deflated; rubbing his eye-ridge in defeat as everyone watched Donnie study the glass for a minute before looking up at them.

"I know I said I'd do this but I _assumed_ you would all be drinking _with _me." He stated giving them all a look.

"That's fair." Raph agreed and pole-vaulted over the couch to retrieve the other drinks and a minute later handed one out to Casey and Mikey. "And a lemonade for sourpuss." He added with smirk handing a glass to Leo who glared at him in protest.

"Who _paid _for this again?" Leo asked everyone in general; however it was obviously mostly directed at Raphael.

"Rule a the pub." Casey answered simply. "If he doesn't get drunk he doesn't have ta pay."

"How does that work when he's _not_ in the bar and I thought the whole point of this _was _to get him drunk?" Leo asked causing Casey to look slightly confused as he thought that over and Leo promptly looked at the ceiling in annoyance.

Casey was supposed to be one of their _Designated Donnies_ but he was obviously already drunk.

With everyone situated again all eyes fell on Donnie. Once more "Okay bro; ya got no excuses now." Raph reveled with excitement and Donnie shrugged before carefully lifting his glass and held it over the middle of the table.

"I'll toast to that." He stated and everyone clinked glasses/bottles before throwing their heads back to drink. Donnie's obviously took a little longer then everyone else's. So by the time he was done they were all watching him once again.

So all eyes widened in expectation when the large glass clattered as it was set back on the table and the turtle took a deep breath and licked his lips to determine the effect for himself before looking up at them again sourly.

"That was disgusting!" He admitted and everyone deflated.

"So how do you feel?" Mikey asked curiously.

"About the same." Donnie answered looking back at the glass as he scrunched his face up at the taste. "What's _in_ that stuff?" He asked Casey sternly.

"Uh –"

"Maybe he needs another." Mikey suggested just before said turtle passed out.

"Donnie!" Leo was up and checking on his little brother before anyone else could move. "Don, come on Donnie, wake up." He requested as he gently shock the other turtle, who didn't even so much as flinch.

"Donnie!" Raph asked lifting his head and slapping him a little before turning back to the only human in the joint. "Casey what was _in_ that?"

"Beer!" The teen answered intelligently; however when he received three very annoyed looks he decided to try again. "I don't know."

"What do ya mean '_ya_ _don't_ _know'_?" Raph bellowed in anger and Casey quickly held up a finger as he dug out his cell phone and dialed a number and a minute later a deep male voice came on over his speakers.

"Yeah?" The man asked.

"Dan?" Casey said into the phone. "It's Casey."

"Cas, how's that party goin'?" The man requested smugly.

"Good, good." Casey said at first before catching the eyes of the three turtles. "Actually we got a bit of a problem." He finally admitted. "That stuff ya gave us knocked him out."

"What?" Dan stated in surprise. "How much did ya give him?"

"The whole thing." Casey proclaimed.

"The whole – you _didn't_." Dan yelled. "Damn it Casey ya said there were going be _four_ other people."

"There are." Casey argued unhelpfully.

"I _told_ ya ta _share_." Dan yelled back before Leo quickly ripped the phone from Casey's hand.

"What do we do?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Hell if I know." The man admitted. "No ones ever drank a half a gallon of the stuff before."

"What?" Everyone yelled at the phone however they didn't hear what Dan was about to say as Donnie choose that moment to suddenly sit up right making everyone jump and Leo quickly threw the phone back at Casey as he made his way back over to the couch to check him over.

"Donnie?" He asked nervously. "Are you alright?" He added but his brother just turned slowly to look at him and cocked his head like he was trying to see his Leo from another angle; which was when the older turtle noticed his eyes were completely dilated.

"Don?" Raph asked as he knelt down on his other side. "This isn't funny man." He stated as he reached out to place a hand on Donnie's shoulder; which caused said brother to look at it. "Snap out a it!" Raph ordered sternly shaking the turtle a little in the process which soon proved to be the wrong move.

No one saw it; not even Raph, but one second the red-clad turtle was there in front of them and the next he suddenly found himself colliding into the wall of televisions.

"What the hell was that?" Dan swore over the phone, but no one answered him as Leo and Mikey tried to rationalize with their suddenly violent brother.

"Easy Donnie." Leo soothed but hesitated when said turtle suddenly turned to look at him and in the space of a second Don had grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and flipped Leo over his shell to land flat on the table.

"Eep!" Mikey squawked as he ducked behind the couch to avoid his brother's wrath just as the Casey barreled into the fight as well and a second later there was a hokey player shaped hole in the wall near the kitchen.

After disentangling himself from the mess of monitors; Raph jumped back into the game; however Donnie just danced around his blows; easily avoiding every strike and when Raph attempted a charge Donnie quickly grabbed his arms, fell over backwards; bringing the hot-head with him and kicked his brother over his head and onto the couch where he quickly feel off the other side to collapse in a heap on top of Mikey.

Don continued his flip to land gracefully on his feet as Leo clamored off the table and tried once again to calm his brother; however he didn't even get a chance to start as Don quickly charged him again and Leo _barely_ ducked out-of-the-way in time.

Then using all of his ninja training he attempted to overpower his normally passive brother but even _he _was no match for him; as the blue-banded turtle quickly found himself thrown into the kitchen to the chorus of breaking bottles and falling pans.

"What is going on in here?" Everyone froze as a new voice entered the confrontation and they looked up as Splinter walked into the room to look around at the destruction of their home before zeroing in on Donatello; who happened to be the only one still standing. "Donatello, what is the meaning of this?"

"It's not his fault Sensei." Leo defending coming back into the room and quickly tried to say more when Casey got the bright idea to try to take Donnie while he was distracted; which only ended with the teen being thrown through the air directly over Splinter's head.

The old rat was quick to retaliate and darted into the fight as well. "My Son." He commanded as he and Donatello danced around each other. "Stop this!" He ordered just before Donnie attempted to get behind him and the other three turtles watched in shock as their brother dodged and weaved around their master; never throwing a punch but never _receiving_ one either.

"How is he _doing_ that?" Mikey asked completely floored, even all of them _together _had never taken Master Splinter on like that.

"Donatello!" Splinter bellowed suddenly and everyone flinched even Donnie; however just when they thought it was over Donnie suddenly jumped the wall and headed for the front door.

"NO!" The remaining turtles yelled and dashed for the door where Mikey just barely made it in time to practically slam his body into the metal; preventing their drunken brother from reaching the sewers.

The other two quickly tried to herd him back down the stairs; but were thrown into walls and down stairs for their trouble leaving Mikey to try a tackle from behind; but Donnie quickly ducked into a room and the youngest turtle's face ended up meeting the door in a very personal manner.

"Ow!" Mikey proclaimed, rubbing his beak sourly as Raph and Leo descended on the door and quickly closed it before turning around to lean against the frame in the hopes of preventing Donnie from escaping. "Uh – guys." Mikey suddenly said nervously as he looked up and realized just _where _they had trapped their currently insane brother.

His older siblings seemed a little confused for a moment before turning to look up as well and their hearts dropped as they read the familiar sign.

The Lab

"Why'd you have to lock him in _there_?" Mikey screeched demandingly. "Now he's gonna build a _nuke_." This immediately caused the other two to bolt away from the door in fear.

"No he – won't." Leo answered unconvinced a minute later; if there was one thing that had always scared them; it was the possibly of what Donnie could _do _when not in control of his own actions. "We just need to calm him down. He'll be fine."

"_We_?" Mikey asked and Leo looked at him for a second as he considered that statement.

"Correction." He added before turning to their other brother sternly. "_Raph_ is going to calm him down."

"What?" He yelled. "Why me?"

"Because _you _were the one that wanted to get him drunk in the first place." Leo answered truthfully. "Think of it as _pay-back_."

"Yeah; now Donnie can just smear _your _face into the floor and we don't have to be apart of it." Mikey added supportively.

"Thanks guys." Raph answered sourly before they all heard something drop from the other side of the door and flinched violently.

"Are we dead?" Mikey asked opening his eyes a crack to check.

"My sons." Splinter suddenly said behind them and they all screamed and whirled around in a panic. "You must see to your brother." He ordered.

"But Raph –" Mikey started.

"_All _of you." Splinter corrected.

"But –" Mikey started again before Leo put a hand over his mouth and bowed to their father.

"Yes Sensei." He agreed and the rat master nodded before walking off slowly; his cane clicking on the concrete floor as he went; leaving them all to deflate in defeat as they turned to look back at the door that contained their worst nightmare.

Leo and Mikey then promptly turned to glare at Raph again who sighed dejectedly and went to _open_ it so they could make their way cautiously into the lab; only to find that Donnie was nowhere to be seen.

"Don?" Mikey asked the room quietly as he hid behind Leo.

"Come on out Donnie." Raph stated looking under a desk which proved to be empty. "We just want ta help ya." He added before they all jumped and looked toward the back corner when they heard a noise and quietly made their way toward it; just in time for Donnie to drop down from the ceiling and take them all to the ground.

However just when they thought he was going to kill them all; he suddenly held his neck and looked toward the door with a confused look on his face, causing everyone else to turn as well to find Master Splinter standing in the doorway with a small blow-gun in his hand and the three _sane_ turtles immediately got up to catch Donatello as he lost consciousness.

…

Donnie woke up to the mother of all migraines pounding though his head and tried to turn over to escape what little light there was in the room; however he quickly discovered that he couldn't and opened his eyes to better find and dissemble the object of his discomfort only to find that he was tied to his bed.

"Hey look who's up." He heard Mikey say from his doorway and turned his head to find all his brothers coming into the room, where Mikey nervously placed a bowl of soup on his nightstand while everyone else located seats.

"Guys?" Donnie said extremely confused now. "What's going on?"

"Well – um." Mikey tried.

"You see –" Raph tried again.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Leo finally responded.

"I asked first." Donnie answered stubbornly.

"Fair enough." Leo agreed then elbowed Raph roughly in the side.

"Ya – I –" Raph attempted as I turned to him in confusion. "Ya got a little – _drunk_." He finally proclaimed only to receive another hard blow to his side. "That is ta say – I – got ya – drunk." He finally admitted.

"Uh huh." Donnie said still very confused.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Leo asked again.

"I –" now it was Donnie's turn not to finish his sentences. "Breakfast." He finally guessed but wasn't really sure. "What happened?" He requested.

"It might be easier just to _show_ you." Mikey stated before getting up to leave the room.

"Okay." Donnie said as he tried to get up, which was when Raph and Leo seemed to remember that he was still tied down and quickly worked to release him.

Several minutes later Donnie walked from his room with all the grace of a legless zombie; as his brothers led him around; treating him like he was made of glass; which was quickly starting to get on his nerves.

The poor turtle nearly had a heart attack when he saw the living room; but everyone quickly assured him that no one was hurt – _much_ and settled him on the couch where he nearly dropped his soup when Splinter put a paw on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling my son?" He asked.

"Okay." Donnie answered nervously which the old rat seemed to except for now before sitting next to him.

"We figured out how to use your security cameras." Mikey explained proudly as he fiddled around with his laptop.

"You did?" Donnie asked confused. "Why? When?"

"You've kind of been – out of it – for a couple – _days_." Leo explained simply and Donnie was about to comment on that when something started playing on the computer and he watched in general shock as he and his brothers gathered in the living room with Casey before things quickly went further and further downhill.

He could do nothing be stare at the screen as he watching himself attacking his brothers and Casey; but he out-right _panicked_ when he saw he had also fought Splinter.

"Sensei –" He started determined to right his wrong.

"It is alright Donatello." Splinter quickly assured him. "No one was harmed."

"But I – _attacked _you." Donnie quailed. If there was one thing a ninja never did it was attack their master outside of training; it was just _wrong _on so many levels.

"It never came to blows, my son." Splinter explained kindly as he reached out lay a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"But – I –" Donnie tried before burying his head in his hands as the fight on-screen continued.

"It's alright Donnie, really." Leo tried to sooth him; but the younger turtle just shook his head repeatedly; unable to believe that he could have done such a thing.

"Yeah we learned a valuable lesson." Mikey backed up. "And a least now we have a _secret_ _weapon_." He added and everyone quickly glared at him causing his happy-go-lucky smile to immediately fad.

"But how – why?" Donnie mumbled into his hands.

"It would seem that you are a _Suiken Master_ my son." Splinter explained simply. "A master of the art of _drunken fighting_."

"I don't believe this." Donnie grumbled.

"Do not punish yourself my son." Splinter said as he got to his feet. "It was _our_ fault for not listening to the warnings." He explained placing a reassuring hand on Donatello's shoulder again before he started into the kitchen. "Leonardo, Michelangelo." He called back as he reached the other room.

"I cleaned the kitchen Master Splinter." Mikey whined before Leo grabbed his mask tails and dragged him into the next area; thus leaving Raph and Donnie alone to talk and a minute later the older of the two took a deep breath.

"Donnie." He said sadly and said turtle turned to look at him. "I owe ya an apology." Donnie sat up a little straighter as he realized that Raph had probably received some form of punishment for what had happened and was now at the apology stage.

"It's okay." He said but he was quickly turned down.

"No it's not." Raph said with determination. "It was stupid and reckless and – ya could have been seriously hurt and – I'm sorry."

Donnie smiled sadly when he realized that this had been eating away at him for a while now. "Tell you what." He started causing Raph to look at him. "You help me get to the bathroom before I puke and your forgiven."

It took his brother only a second to determine the time-sensitive nature of that request and quickly led Donnie to the lavatory where he quickly threw up into the toilet; as Raph stayed to help as much as he could; feeling worse and worse as the minutes wore on.

"Raph; stop it." Donnie ordered several minutes later as he leaned up against the bathtub.

"What?"

"Stop beating yourself up over it; it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have _known_ and if you turn into another Leo I'm going to shove your head in the toilet." He threatened and Raph couldn't help but smile. It wasn't very often that they got on Donnie's nerves but when they did he really let you know it.

"How about this," Raph stated sitting down on the floor next to his brother. "I promise not ta turn into Leo if ya promise _never_ ta get drunk again."

"You know what –" Donnie groaned as he held a wet cloth over his face. "I have absolutely_ no _problem with that."

Raph laughed gently before thinking of something and spoke up again. "Guess I still hold the record huh?" He stated and Donnie turned to raise an eye-ridge at him in confusion. "I mean come on." He continued smugly. "_I _never passed out after just _one _drink." He snickered in amusement only to quickly have a dirty rag thrown in his face.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Read and Review


End file.
